Maya's Secret
by dandybridge
Summary: Maya Hart had a secret. It was one of those that you should be ashamed of, but Maya wasn't. The only reason she hid it was the fear of being forced to stop. Eventual Lucaya, and depressed Maya, Rilaya. !Trigger Warning!
1. Chapter 1

Maya Hart had a secret. It was one of those that you should be ashamed of, but Maya wasn't. The only reason she hid it was the fear of being forced to stop. Right now she sat in the bathtub, fiddling with her favorite razor blade. Her mom and Shawn were out at some romantic dinner so she could take all the time she wanted. Maya looked down at her scabbed and scarred thighs, her best masterpiece. The first time she had cut on her arms but it was simply too hard to hide. Sleeves rode up, and long sleeves were suspicious. But her thighs were easy to hide. It's not as if she was willing to walk around in shorts or a dress broadcasting her fat legs to the world. Maya took a deep breath and emptied her mind. The first cut represented how she could never be as good or as kind as Riley. The second cut represented how Lucas would never settle for a girl like her. A girl who was going to grow up to be a future mini mart employee. A girl who was three-fourths broken and one fourth broken. She looked down at the now darkish-reddish water.

Standing up and rubbing the excess water off with a black towel, to make sure when her mother was doing laundry she wouldn't see the blood stains. Maya opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out the cloth bandages she had stashed behind the guest towels they weren't allowed to use, and wrapped her cuts before sweats and a baggy tee.

After Maya walked to the kitchen where her phone was charging. She clicked it on to see Riley's goodnight text, it read

Riley Matthews: Goodnight Peaches. Sleep good and have amazing dreams!

Maya smiled until the voice in the back of her mind reminded her that Riley was only friends with her because she pitied her and her crappy life, and because Riley had always loved to fix people. Maya cringed while typing her response,

Maya Hart: Goodnight Honey, and may you dream of Lucas!

Maya may have cringed at the message she had sent, but her heart dropped into her stomach at what she got in response,

Riley Matthews: You know I will

Maya put her phone down without responding, feeling the urge to get back in the bath.

" Baby Girl are you still up?" yelled Katy walking into the apartment.

" Well if I wasn't still up, I would be now."

Katy walked into the kitchen with Shawn at her heels, " So what have you been up to tonight?" Katy asked Maya.

Maya shrugged, " Nothing as exciting as what you have been up to," dodging the question cleverly. " How was the Pavilion?" Maya asked, saying the word pavilion all snooty.

Shawn walked up and kissed Maya's head, "As snooty as you'd expect," he said. Shawn walked over to the cabinet above the refrigerator, " Do we have any Frosted Flakes?"

"To the left." says Maya. " Well I'm going to bed. Love ya." She turns and walks to her room.

"Love you too." Shawn and Katy say in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

The days went on and Maya continued to spiral downwards. She grew distant until the only time she saw her friends was in passing, and Lucas couldn't understand. She had told him to move on, she had told him to pick Riley, so he did. But slowly the nicknames stopped, no more sundance or hop-a-long, or even Huckleberry. Maya stopped looking at him, if she did glance at him it was more as if she were looking through him. What upset him even more than Maya's distance was Riley's ignorance to the whole thing. She didn't notice that Maya wasn't there, she was too busy being in blissful happiness. As far as Lucas knew Maya still texted Riley goodnight, and that was good enough for her. When they hung out as a group without Maya, it seemed as if Riley was overcorrecting by fixing Maya's absence by becoming best friend's with Smackle. They were hanging out alone, and forcing Lucas and Farkle to go on double dates.

Something was wrong with Maya, and Riley knew it. But something was always wrong with Maya these days, it seems. Just for a few days she'd like to dedicate all of her energy to her new relationship. Her and Lucas's relationship hadn't worked out last time, but it had to work this time. That's all she wanted. Her fairytale, her happily ever after. Her parents had known each other since they were two years old, the only person Riley has known that long besides her family, is their german neighbor Helga, who used to watch her when her parents couldn't find anyone else. After all the drama with the triangle, and the identity crisis, Maya probably just needed sometime. As long as she got her goodnight text, she knew everything would be alright. She didn't get seriously scared until the night she didn't get a goodnight.

Maya sat in an old rundown park, under the streetlamp, sketching the park, what it would have looked like back in it's prime. Children running around and laughing loudly. Mom's sitting on benches, with their babies talking about whatever housewives talked about.

" This your happy place too?" Maya turned and saw a tall brunette wearing a pink sweater and black leggings. She had light brown eyes that reflected the light from the streetlamp. Maya smirked,

"Well if isn't the bulldozer in the pink sweater?" Maya taunted. Missy smiled and slid onto the bench next to her.

" Grown up yet Hart?"

Maya laughed, " I'd like to think that I have taken on the world."

Missy looked at her, " What are you doing here?" she asked.

" Parents are gone, don't feel like going home to a empty house. What about you."

" Same answer here, I guess you could say. Parents are home, they just might as well not be."

Missy eyed her long sleeved wool sweater and then at her own long sleeved. " i'll show you mine if you show me yours."

" What are you talking about?" Maya asked confused, show her what?

" Your cuts."

Maya subconsciously pulled at her sleeves, " You're crazy."

Missy arched a brow, Maya kept looking forward. Missy sighed and yanked up her sleeve. " Aren't they beautiful?"

Maya kept looking forward, " You need help."

" Do I? After all," she leaned in close to Maya and whispered in her ear, " You're just as sane as I am." Maya shivered. Missy pulled back and smirked, seeing Maya on edge. Maya, in what you could call a moment of weakness, rolled up her sleeve slowly. Unlike Missy's messy and slashed arm, Maya's cuts all were in swirls or little symbols. " Well aren't you a little artist?"

Maya allowed herself a little smile, " yeah, something like that."

" Why don't you come over to my house?" Missy asked.

" Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Missy's room was at the same time exactly what Maya expected and the complete opposite. The room's walls were painted white with gold circles stuck on them. The bedframe was padded and pink, and the bedsheets were white. But the thing that surprised Maya was the bookcase. It was piled high with books. They were stacked and stuffed into every nook and cranny. Missy walked into her room to find Maya standing in front of her room to find Maya standing in front of her large bookcase.

Missy walked up to her. Maya didn't notice her. " Whatcha doing?" she asked. Maya jumped,

" Geez Missy! What are you a ninja?"

Missy laughed. " So I have a question for you."

Maya sat down on Missy's crisp white bed, " So ask."

" What do you think of joining the Cheer Squad?"

Maya looked at her like, 'Are you f'ing kidding me?'

" Okay hear me out," said Missy, " I am being promoted to the varsity cheer and coach Susanne wants me to recruit another freshman."

" What not any of the other girls on the junior team."

With a completely straight face Missy said, " I hate all of them."

" I'm not joining a cheer squad Missy."

" You used to be a dancer."

" Yeah and then I quit."

Missy looked at Maya, "Listen do you really want to keep third wheeling with Rucas? The cutest couple in school. If you join the squad then I can take you under my wing. My beautiful popular wing."

" I will never stop being best friends with Riley. Or Farkle, or Zay and Smackle," Maya took a sharp breath. " Or Lucas."

" I never said you had to stop being friends with them. You just have to be better friends with me."

" You're crazy!" exclaimed Maya.

" Then what are you still doing here?"

Maya wasn't sure. The old her would have left before she had came, but something was keeping her here. Maya didn't know what, she didn't want to be Missy's bestie, but Maya also knew deep down that she didn't want to be best friends with Riley anymore. At least not now. Maya sighed, " I don't know.

" Here's my plan."

….Maya stood shaking outside Mr. Matthews classroom, dressed in her school's colorful cheerleading uniform, with a class transfer request already signed and approved by all her other teachers. She could see Riley, Farkle, and Lucas all chatting. Smackle and Zay were sitting at their desks, debating about something very passionately. Maya took a deep breath,and as she breathed out she walked in.

….

Riley heard the door open and by instinct she looked. " What the?" she whispered under her breath. Farkle and Lucas looked where Riley was staring. There they saw Maya standing in a short cheerleading skirt, with a long sleeved blue, white, and red cropped shirt, with PATRIOTS sprawled across her boobs. Maya handed Mr. Matthews a pink sheet, and looks at it then back up at her. Maya looked older, and it was Cory's worst nightmare, besides this…

" Maya, what is this?"

" It's a transfer request as you can see all of my other teachers all signed, so can you please sign." Maya explained calmly.

"But you're just switching periods not even teachers."

" Not just periods," Maya looked down, " classmates."


End file.
